


Three Times It Rained

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times in the life of Severus Snape it rained.  Short story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times It Rained

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Severus walked in the rain, his thin shoulders hunched. He could still see in his mind the image of Lily – his Lily – holding hands with Potter. There was rain on his face, not tears.

~~~

Professor Snape walked out into the rain with a beaker, his face dispassionate. Rain water was useful in potions.

~~~

Severus and Hermione were out walking when it started raining. Hermione quickly cast a rain-shielding spell.

“Some rain got on you,” he murmured. “We’ll have to go home so you can get dry.”

Hermione smiled. “And you’ll do the drying, hmm?”

Severus laughed.

FINIS


End file.
